Help Returns
by Moosche
Summary: What happened to Rachel and Becker after Becker was shot and Rachel got trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly? Sequel of Extra Help. Set during series 5 so major spoilers for the series.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prequel 1_**

"Guys! Anomaly in the docks where we caught the Kaprosuchus." Jess shouted over the intercoms.

"Is it anything serious?" Becker asked, suddenly beside her. "Any incursion?"

Jess looked over at him, contemplating his well-being before asking. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Becker sighed. He's had this off 3 of his men already. "Yes. Of course."

Becker grabbed his black box and made his way to the cars. He's been unconscious for three days due to the two close range EMD shots he'd taken. Not to mention that he was worried about Rachel. No one knew exactly where she was until someone, that being Becker, had figured it out. And then he was stuck in hospital, not allowed or able to do anything. He was banned from driving until they were sure that his reactions were back. They were quite slow to begin with as his body caught up with his head.

"Captain?" Theo frowned as he got in beside the lieutenant. "Will you be alright in the field? Isn't it too early?"

"I wish people would leave it go!" Becker snapped. "I'm fine now lets get that anomaly sorted."

Theo stared at his captain for a while before starting the engine and driving out of the garage. Theo knew how Becker must feel after they, he, figured out Rachel had gone. Both Theo and Rachel were very close cousins, through their mother's side of the family. They were twin sisters, which in turn, caused Theo and Rachel to be very similar somehow. Becker had tried to keep them separated, once he had read Rachel's file and connected the dots. He already had Rachel running havoc, he wasn't going to allow Theo to follow.

Theo parked the car next to Matt's one already there. Becker jumped out of the car so quick, Theo almost didn't notice. Becker got his EMD set up pretty quickly and Theo was starting to doubt their medic's analysis of their captain. They joined Matt and two other soldiers, Mark and Des, who were locking the anomaly.

"Nothing seemed to have come through. Dan has gone scouting around with Jim just in case." Matt explained.

Becker nodded and then frowned. "Why haven't we got any more men?"

"The rest are double checking the anomaly in the prison." Matt added.

"Theo and I will just double check the perimeter is secure." Becker told Matt before walking off.

Theo was staring at the crate until he snapped out of it and turned on his heel. He had to jog to keep up with Becker to begin with because he was daydreaming. They walked through the never ending crates, with Becker keeping his EMD raised.

"Its funny that we're here, back in the docks, walking through these crates." Theo chuckled, trying to start a conversation with the sulking Becker. "Only now we have an anomaly."

"And no idiot getting lost and wandering when we're trying to find her." Becker smiled slightly.

"That's true." Theo agreed. "But there was one thing I'm not sure on."

"What's that?" Becker asked.

"Anomalies attract metallic objects right?" Theo confirmed unsurely. Becker nodded. "Then why wasn't the container door opened inwards?"

That stopped Becker in his tracks. "There's been an incursion."

Matt had overheard then both talking. "There's no scratches. But there are a few dents."

"Just great." Becker mumbled with gritted teeth.

Just then, something suddenly jumped on both Becker and Theo, pinning them to the ground. Their guns were ripped from their hands, clattering somewhere in the distance. Whoever jumped on them tied their hands up in old and worn feeling ropes. The people dragged the men to their feet and pushed them forward. Theo was about to fight his way out, but when he glanced beside him, at Becker, he decided not to. He could see a pistol pressed to the back of Becker's head and he could feel a sword against his own back. They were soon kicked on the back of their knees, landing on the floor next to Matt and everyone else.

"Found these two wondering." one of the men, dressed as a pirate, sneered.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded.

"We are nothing but the crew of a captain who is but the most notorious captain in the London waters." the man with a large black pirate hat smirked. Then they walked away, but stayed close to keep an eye on their prisoners.

"If I'm right." Theo whispered. "Judging by the date Matt read off the Anomaly Date thing, they must be the crew of Captain Elsie."

"Who is he?" Becker asked.

"_She _is more like a bandit than a pirate. She spent most of her time stealing money in London." Theo explained. "No one caught her. Until she disappeared."

Becker started to struggle against the bonds, trying to loosen the ropes. Matt tried to help out, clawing at the knots. Unfortunately, the pirates noticed and drew their swords. The leader, the one with the large hat, held the tip of his sword under Becker's chin and made him lift his head. They all went silent and Becker swallowed out of uncertainty. The pirate looked down at Becker, contemplating something. It was as if the man was interested in Becker.

"Smythe!" a female's voice rung out. "Put the swords away."

"They, he, tried to escape." he argued.

"I know them Smythe." she smirked, standing beside him.

Unlike Smythe, who wore black trousers, coat, boots and a white shirt and looked quite old and experienced. She was very young and small, wearing skin-tight brown trousers, black knee high boots, white shirt, a black waistcoat and a chunky brown belt. her hat kept some of her long, curled, ginger hair in control. They could see the amusement she held in her ice blue eyes, rimmed with think black eyeliner.

"Do you know?" Symthe put his hands on his hips, lowering his sword.

"Just take what they have and . ." she trailed off as a gunshot deafened them.

The pirates dropped to the floor as a few more rung out with their hands over their heads.

"We finally have her!" a very posh voice shouted.

"Oh no." the Captain breathed and made a dash for the containers.

The other four pirates followed her, leaving the ARC team tied up. Six men in old soldiers uniforms run into view. One of the soldiers glanced at the tied up men and stopped the rest by calling the head of the group.

"Where did Captain Elsie go?" the leader asked them.

"We don't know." Matt covered. "We've been tied up."

"I think he's lying." one whispered.

"Kill them." the leader commanded without consulting anyone else.

"Don't you bloody dare!" Captain Elsie screamed and charged straight at the soldiers.

Then all hell broke loose. The four pirates popped out of nowhere, swords clashing against each other. One soldier went to slash at Becker, only to be stopped by Captain Elsie giving his a sharp kick to his side. She stood in front of Becker, protectively, fighting the two soldiers with ease. The rest of the ARC team had shuffled back out of the way. Captain Elsie gave another good kick to one of the soldiers, the leader, sending him to the floor, then sent her sword through the other. She stared down at the leader, looking down her sword pointed at him. She looked at him is disgust and leaned close to his face.

"If you _ever _think about touch a hair on his head. I'll _hang _you from the front of the Mermaid's Tail." She warned. "Get rid of him."

The last two pirates, Smythe and Bucksley, carried off the leader, tying his hands behind his back, using the ropes they'd used on Becker. Captain Elsie carefully untied the rest of the ARC team.

"I think we'd better get you back through the anomaly." Matt announced as he stood up, rubbing his wrists.

Becker frowned at the expression on Captain Elsie's face. It was a mixture of reluctance and relief. He smiled on one side of his face, knowing how she feels. But the more he looked at her, the more his smile vanished as he recognised her. They had reached the anomaly and Matt had reopened the anomaly. The two pirates dragged the soldier through it, but the captain just stared at the anomaly. Matt frowned and glanced at the slightly stunned Becker. She stared up at the soldier, silently pleading.

* * *

><p><strong>If I have any spelling mistakes or any mistakes anywhere. Tell me and I'll correct it. It's half 11 at night here and the words are slightly moving together.<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prequel 2**_

Back at the ARC, Becker made his way towards the locker room. He had a small smile on his face and a small spring in his step. Matt smirked, amused at Becker's sudden change in emotions, as they passed each other in the corridor. Becker opened the door to the lockers and spun 180 degrees. He heard the childish giggle emit from the girl changing in the room.

"I'm decent." she announced.

He slowly turned back around to se her just getting her arms through the blue shirt, like the ones Abby and Connor wore. He caught the sight of the bruises and small scars on her back. She had gone back to her usual tight, black trousers which Becker didn't like at first. But instead of her heels, she wore a pair of black converse. She had tied her hair up in a loose bobble. It reached just past her shoulders in the loose tie. Becker's confidence had slipped as he watched her. He nervously walked to stand next to her.

"Didn't know your hair was ginger." he mumbled.

"I was teased in school and I kept having detention for fighting back. So I dyed it." she giggled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Becker smirked.

"Hey!" she shrieked, pretending to be offended.

"Rachel. You know I'm only joking." Becker raised an eyebrow.

"You better bloody be." she warned, squinting her eyes. "I'll have my dad beat you. If he gets back."

"Don't think like that." Becker whispered softly as he pulled Rachel into his arms. "He'll be back. Just so he can bug us. He wouldn't miss it."

Rachel smiled against his chest, wrapped her arms around him, sinking into his protective but comforting hold. Becker sighed and tightened his hold on her. Rachel put her chin on his shoulder, and Becker leant his head against hers.

"I missed you." she mumbled. "I was worried that Patrick had killed you."

"Do I look dead?" Becker joked, leaning back to stare down at Rachel but keeping his arms looped around her waist.

"No." she giggled. "2 years worrying over nothing."

"What?" he frowned. "It's only been a few days."

"For you it has." her smile fell and so did her eyes. "It's been 2 years for me."

Becker stared down at her for a while before pulling her closer, back into his arms. She buried her head against his shoulder as he slowly run his hand up and down her spine, trying to reassure her. Neither one knew what to say because of that. Suddenly, something fell off the bench beside them, causing Rachel to jump out of Becker's arms, instinctively reaching for her sword. Becker stood in her way, taking her hands in his tenderly.

"Rachel. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore." he reassured softly, taking her head in his hands and making her look at him. "Not while I'm here."

She gave a humourless laugh. "I'm so used to being alert every few seconds. Being a bandit has it's disadvantages."

Becker let go of her face and brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. He made her smile.

"You're so sweet sometimes." she mumbled.

"Only to you." he smirked.

She smiled wider, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss. In which he returned with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer again. Abby walked in at that exact minute, smiling softly at the scene before her. She cleared her throat, causing Rachel to jump back a step and Becker slightly blush.

"Lester wants to see you Rachel." Abby explained, smiling wider.

Rachel smiled and hurried off, keeping her head low to hide the creeping up her cheeks. Becker turned away, clearing up the mess Rachel just made to avoid Abby's knowing smile. As he done this, Abby tried not to laugh at the shy pair.

"You quite like her huh?" Abby smirked. Becker never answered nor looked at her. "You deserve her. Don't say you don't. After everything you've done for us all, without even asking for any sort of praise."

Becker finally smiled and looked at Abby. "And she's just ike her dad."

"Hey." Abby shrugged. "She brings you back down to Earth when she doesn't listen."

* * *

><p>"Why am I banned from my apartment?" Rachel asked from the passenger seat in Becker's car.<p>

"Because." Becker started. "Because I . . ."

"You think I'll wander off?" Rachel finished for him.

Becker reached over and took her hand in his. "I don't mean it like that. It's just . . . I've failed in trying to protect you so many times . . ."

Rachel squeezed his hand. "You have got to stop beating yourself up over things like this. It's not your fault. Besides, I'm still here and still your assistant. You'll have a few more tries to keep me safe."

"God help us all" Becker sighed.

Rachel just glared at him, unable to hit him as he was driving. Becker noticed the look at smiled at her.

"Just wait till we get to yours." she warned before settling into the seat, stroking Becker's hand with her thumb.

* * *

><p>Rachel wriggled slightly, turning onto her other side as she lay on the sofa with her head on Becker's lap. They were watching a movie, until she fell asleep, and she was now facing him. Becker smiled softly down at her. He brushed her hair out of her face and ran his knuckles down her cheek. She frowned and scratched her cheek as she woke up. She made Becker chuckle.<p>

She groaned and winced. "I don't tan Becker."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Rachel sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I fell asleep on you again didn't I?"

"You did." Becker nodded, and placed one of his hands on the small of her back. "I don't mind though."

That made her smile. She took Becker's free hand and played with it nervously. After a few minutes, she glanced up at Becker, who was watching Rachel. Becker let go of Rachel's hand, putting it on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss. But something was bugging her. It's been on her mind since she seen him again after those 2 years. And Becker also had something to ask her. They both went to ask at the same time, making them laugh and Rachel bury her head in his shoulder.

"You first." Becker insisted.

Rachel lifted her head. "What happened? . . . After Patrick shot you I mean."

Becker was dreading telling her this. "I was unconscious for the whole 3 days. Only this morning I had woken up and even then they said my reactions would be slow and I may twitch every now and then. The twitching never came. But I can't drive. They said my aim was alright and probably by the end of today, my reactions would have almost caught up."

"I wish I could've done something." Rachel mumbled. Then something caught her eye.

She pulled the collar of his t-shirt down to see a black burn mark on his shoulder. It was from where the second EMD shot had hit him, in the exact same place as the first one. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to it, tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close, and he done the same to her, except with his arms around her waist.

"It's better than you being dead." she realised. "What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to ask. Would you . . . Want to stay here?" he asked nervously.

She leaned back, frowning deeply. "That's what I'm doing. You won't let me in my flat."

"No." Becker shook his head, staring directly into Rachel's eyes. "I mean . . . live here . . . With me?"

Rachel stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what he was asking. They hadn't even been together long. Well, for him anyway. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes, but her head was swimming. The longer she contemplated it, the more Becker started to regret asking her. He had a feeling it would be too early in their relationship to ask something like that.

But then Rachel smiled at him. "Why not eh?"

Becker let out a breath of relief, that he didn't know he was holding. "You had me worried then."

"But you now realise that your stuck with me?" she smirked.

"Save me now." was his reply before he captured her lips in his.

* * *

><p><strong>She's Back!<strong>

**This chapter is so cute and cheesy, it's unbelievable!**

**Anyway, I should be able to update more regularly since all my exams have finished and I don't need to go to some lecturers in college. So more time to write! **

**Whoo Hoo!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 1

"Becker." Rachel sang/called to Becker as they arrived in the back garden of someone's house. "You ordered the conventional weapons meal?"

Becker just looked at her worriedly at her question as she hoped around the back of the car to unload the weapons. She just smiled innocently as she looked up at him. He walked around to stand beside her, suppressing a laugh.

"What have we got then?" he asked, avoiding the banter for now.

So Rachel listed off the variety of guns she had tossed into the back of the Hilux out of the ARC's armory. Becker started to load up the guns as Connor, Matt and Abby arrived. The other three discussed the underground tunnels that the creatures had made as Becker handed them a gun each. Just before Becker went to join the others, he turned to Rachel, who was busy tidying up the back of the car.

"Go back to the town centre, guard there in case the creature goes back. Kill it on sight"

"Alright" Rachel replied. "Don't get eaten."

"I'll leave that for either you or Temple to do." Becker glared.

"Don't be so harsh you git!" Rachel frowned and got back into the car.

Before she could go anywhere, Becker tapped on the window. "Knowing your recent track record. You'll be injured at some point."

"It's so nice to hear how much faith you have in me." Rachel shot back before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Rachel shouted down the ear-piece.<p>

All they could hear were gun-shits and shouting, mainly from Abby. They had a feeling that something had gone wrong. /Rachel had a feeling that something happened to Connor, judging by the sound of Abby's voice. Theo, Jonsey, Davie and Matt stood guarding the hole, while Rachel was pacing around it. Theo could tell that Rachel was worried about Becker, by the look on her face.

"Don't worry Rachel. But can you see a large shopping centre to your left?" Jess asked.

Rachel looked around and spotted something. "Is it the one that's still being done up?" she asked as she walked towards it.

"That's the one." Jess replied. "Connor was dragged down by a creature and his black box is saying he's down under the shopping centre."

Two Hiluxes skidded to a stop not far from the soldiers. Rachel had her ear pressed to the clouded glass doors, trying to hear a sign to show that Connor was alright down there. Becker hopped from the car and joined Rachel, trying to open the locked doors with his shoulder. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, but she was relieved to see that he was alright and unharmed. She cupped her hands on the glass, trying to make out any shapes through the clouded material. She bit her lip at the sound of Abby's worried voice, arguing with everyone, desperate to get Connor back. That was when Connor breathed out Abby's name. So quiet that they weren't sure that he'd even said anything. They had all fallen silent while listening to Connor.

"Are there any survivors?" Becker asked.

"There are no other survivors." Connor breathed.

"Can you see a way up to the ground? Can you get out?" Abby asked, all three joining Rachel.

Becker looked up at Rachel, who was still pressed to the glass with a worried look on her face. She looked down at him, giving him a small smile, which he returned. She remembered when she had to escape from a jail with a broken arm. Connor was in a similar situation to back then. Rachel pushed off the window and walked back to the cars, resting her arms on the ledge of the boot. Becker walked back with her, wondering if she was thinking about her time through the anomaly. He pressed a hand to the small of her back. Rachel smiled at him, with him reminding her of her own personal bodyguard when he followed her.

"Um. Matt." Connor called. "You know when you asked if there were any other creatures in here?"

"Connor. How many?"Matt asked.

"More than I'm entirely happy about." Connor replied.

Matt, Abby and Becker rushed back to the wall as Matt asked. "Can you get out of there? Can you get to the front doors?"

"I can give it a go." Connor sighed.

"Whatever you do, do not wake one of the creatures." Matt warned.

"Funnily enough Matt. I wasn't planning to." Connor added.

"Doesn't matter." Becker interrupted. "If they escape, we'll use the conventional weapons to take them out."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his response with a small smiled. She leaned back on one of the cars, still staring at the building. She had a bad feeling about this. Her eyebrows furrowed as she chewed on the knuckle of her index finger.

"Connor! Get out of there!" Abby shouted, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I've got an idea." Connor then explained his idea.

* * *

><p>"It's Matt's call." Lester announced over the intercom.<p>

Matt just looked at Abby, and then strode to the back of the car. He opened the back to look for the oxygen tank to go and get Connor out. However, it was gone. He checked both cars and found nothing.

"Didn't we have an oxygen canister?" he asked.

"We always have one in the back." Becker explained.

"But it's not here." Matt sighed.

Becker frowned and joined Matt at the back of the cars. Both men were puzzled at the disappearance. Matt could risk going in without it, but that could prove disastrous. Abby was just about to go in there herself when they heard Lester ask Jess about something strange.

"Who's that going into the room with Connor in it?" He had asked.

"It's . . ." Jess replied. "Rachel."

Becker sighed in frustration. "Rachel. Get out of there."

"Then who's going to get Connor?" Rachel snapped.

Rachel carefully stepped around the creatures, which were waking up, one by one. One of them almost grabbed her leg, if she hadn't kicked it. She got to Connor, who was on the verge of passing out. She placed the mask over his mouth and nose. He gasped at the air. Rachel glanced around, looking for a way out. Unfortunately, the creatures were getting closer to the pair. Rachel grabbed the nail gun and shot at the creatures closest to them. She looped one of Connor's arms over her shoulder and helped him to stand. Connor carried the oxygen canister while Rachel shot at the creatures.

"Are they out yet?" Becker asked.

Becker, Abby and Matt were crouched behind the cars, ready to detonate the bomb.

"Not yet." Jess replied.

"Get in there." Rachel instructed.

She held the lid of the large red bin open as Connor climbed in. she took one last glance up the escalator to see that one of the creatures were almost at the bottom. She dropped the lid and run at the creature, luring it back upstairs.

"Rachel! What are you doing? Get back out of there!" Jess screamed.

But Rachel ignored the woman and carried on shooting the creatures back. Until she run out of nails. She swiftly switched her eyesight from the gun to the creatures. She couldn't move backwards or she would end up falling back down the escalators. And Becker didn't need another reason to be paranoid for her safety. Rachel took a deep breath before she attempted to escape. She threw the gun at one creature and kicked another. Spotting an escape route, she quickly took off for it with difficulty. The gas was making her really dizzy and on the verge of fainting.

"Rachel." Becker warned. "Get out now."

They never heard a reply.

Now Becker started to worry. "Rachel!"

"Connor." Abby called. "Are you safe?"

"Yeah." He breathed. "Rachel was at the top of the escalators and now she's gone . . . You need to detonate the bombs."

"No." Becker stated. "Rachel needs to get out first."

"Becker. The whole city could be over-run within minutes." Matt tried to convince Becker. "We can't risk it."

"But we can't risk her life!" Becker snarled.

"Becker." Rachel whispered, sounding weak and out of breath. "Detonate them,"

"Rachel . . ." Becker started

"Matt's right." She interrupted. "The need of many, outweigh the need of few or one."

"You better be in a safe place." Becker sighed and reluctantly crouched on the ground with the others and pressed the detonator.

The building's windows blew off as the fire swept through it. The creatures screamed and withered and burnt to a crisp in the intense flames. Everyone had fallen silent as the deafening boom subsided. Abby was first to get up and sprint into the building. It was her shouting Connor's name that snapped Becker out of his pained trance. All three run through the building, looking for their trapped colleagues. Matt quickly found Connor in the red bin. But it seemed that Rachel was lost.

"We're sorry Becker." Matt said softly.

Matt helped Connor to get up the escalator with Abby. Abby and Connor quietly said small things to each other, glad that Connor was safe and relatively unharmed apart from his leg.

Matt suddenly stopped, causing Connor to almost face-plant the floor. Lucky for him, Abby was there to catch him. They all looked at Matt in confusion. He nodded towards a slightly opened elevator. Becker slowly and silently made his way to the elevator, weary in case a creature had survived. He forced the doors to open wider. Peering in, he smiled widely while shaking his head.

"You complete nutcase." He insulted as he knelt on the floor.

Rachel gave a wide smile, looking like she was high and wrapped her arms around his neck. Becker wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight and smiling to himself. They both let go as Becker stood, pulling Rachel up with him. Becker held onto Rachel's hand to steady her as they clambered out of the elevator.

"The nutter survived." Connor joked causing Rachel to glare at him. "And only your last words would be a quote from Star Trek."

"You almost got eaten." She retorted.

"Don't you two start a war." Abby warned.

Rachel squinted as they all stepped outside, but quickly got used to it. Matt, Connor and Abby walked on ahead, while Rachel and Becker trailed behind. Rachel stumbled but quickly regained her footing, which made Becker smile in amusement.

"Becker." Rachel mumbled.

That was when Rachel passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>this is the longest chapter i have ever written.<strong>

**I hope it was worth the long wait**

**Sorry about that**

**I forgot all about it really.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Episode 1.5**_

Rachel woke up in the all too familiar medic room with an oxygen mask strapped over her mouth and nose. She sat up, removing the annoying mask and wincing. Her head throbbed, her throat was dry and she could feel parts of her skin peel off. She thought that she must look a state. She flopped back down onto the mound of pillows when the door opened and Becker poked his head in, smiling.

"You awake yet?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes." She moaned in response.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few odd strands of hair behind her ear.

"My head hurts, my throat hurts. Oh and i think parts of my skin are falling off." She listed.

"I thought you may want this." Becker smiled, holding out a bottle of flavoured water.

"Thanks." Rachel mumbled, taking the bottle and downing half of it. "What happened anyway?"

"You passed out." Becker explained. "Because you were dehydrated, had heat exhaustion and lack of oxygen."

"That's what I get I suppose." She shrugged. "For being out at sea for a year and a half and only drink rum."

"Could be." Becker smirked. "You want to go home?"

"Hell yeah. Anything to get out of here." She joked, stumbling to her feet, with Becker's help.

Becker smiled to himself as he let Rachel lead them into the flat. He smiled even wider when she froze in the living room with her jaw hanging open. He had moved her stuff to his flat while she was in the infirmary. She turned back to him, a disbelieving look on her face.

"You didn't . . ." she laughed.

"With help yeah." He smirked. "Thought that we won't get much time to do it ourselves, so might as well do it now. Plus you wouldn't get in the way."

That earned a slap from Rachel.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Saying I would get in the way!" she shrieked.

"You would!" he laughed. "You run into the bomb today!"

She noted that his voice fell as he said the part about the bomb. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, silently comforting him. Becker copied her actions, putting his arms around her waist.

"It's getting late. We better get to bed." Becker mumbled.

"What's the time?" Rachel asked, leaning back.

"11 o'clock." Becker replied.

Before she could reply with some sort of excuse, he tightened his grip around her waist, lifting her off the floor. She screamed and laughed as he carried her to the bedroom. She giggled all the way there until he slammed her into the door, making her yelp slightly and him almost stumble.

"You fail love." She laughed.

"Not as much as you!" he retorted. "Open the door or we can't get to bed."

Rachel's mind took a speedy dive. "Going that fast, are we?" she teased. His teasing smile vanished instantly and a blush took it's place. She placed a soft kiss to his burning cheek. "I'm only joking."

* * *

><p><strong>Each episode will now have a sort of 'what happens between chapters' sort of thing after each one.<strong>

**And WHO WATCHED THE FINALE!**

**I did**

**I cried afterwards!**

**THEY CAN'T END IT LIKE THAT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 2**

"We have an anomaly in a manor outside the town. A kind of adult getaway I think." Jess announced to Becker and Rachel.

"We're on it." Becker replied, taking two black boxes and handing one to Rachel.

"I've been there." Rachel smiled as they jogged to the cars. "Had to pick my mum and her friend up after they were there for a week."

"Nice place?" Becker asked.

"It's alright." She shrugged. "Had more fun chasing her friend's 5 years old across the golf course. Maybe we could have a game later."

"Don't like golf." Becker mumbled.

"Neither do I." Rachel shrugged as they got into the car. "I prefer crazy golf, way more."

Becker shook his head and started the car, heading off to the manor. Half-way there, Rachel had a call from Abby, interrupting hers and Becker's light banter about crazy golf. Becker tried to guess what they were talking about by listening to Rachel's side of the conversation. He noted that they giggled a lot and the two were much closer than they were a few weeks back. Rachel growled at the phone before hanging up, earning a raised eyebrow from Becker.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Matt, Abby and Connor aren't joining us today." Rachel explained to a now frowning Becker. "They're off gallivanting in a submarine in the middle of the North Sea."

"WHAT?" Becker snapped, causing Rachel to hold in a laugh. Abby said he'd react like that. "How come we're going to be traipsing around a house while _they_ get to go in a _submarine_?"

"Don't pout like you did when Lester refused to give you a tank." Rachel warned. "Or you'll be eating every bunker we come across."

"I'll drag you with me." Becker smirked, earning a death glare off Rachel.

They arrived at the large manor house. They both got out, staring up at the ivy covered house. People were crowded outside with confused faces, some also covered in paint or clay. Rachel and Becker sorted out the EMDs and Becker slung the bag, with the anomaly locker, on his back. People stared at the two, looking at them worriedly at the large guns. Rachel smiled at them, trying to look professional, whereas Becker just focused ahead of them.

"Excuse me!" one posh sounding, chubby woman screeched. "We were told there was a frog problem, not a bloody lion! Why are those guns that big?"

"They're the new portable spray guns." Rachel replied calmly. "More concentrated so we don't need large tasks strapped to our backs."

"Well hurry up!" the woman demanded. "I paid a lot of money to come here and I expect my money's worth!"

Rachel smiled and run to catch up with Becker, mumbling. "I hate that woman"

Becker smirked as they entered the building and walked up to the owner.

"You must be the ARC pest control." He greeted them. "I'm Tim Parsons, the owner. There's an infestation of frogs upstairs. They are _huge_ though! Not a size I've seen before!"

"Mr. Parsons, just wait outside with everyone else and we'll deal with the problem." Becker instructed.

Tim nodded and joined the others outside. Becker lead the way upstairs with Rachel following behind him, both EMDs raised. Luckily, they didn't have to make a cover story. But Rachel hated frogs after one jumped on her when she was younger and frightened her. She's been creeped out by them since and judging by what the owner just told them, the frogs must be larger than normal. So there had to be an anomaly somewhere. Becker put his hand on the door handle of the first room and counted to three before throwing the door open. But there was nothing.

They carried on down the corridor, finding nothing. At the twelfth room, just outside the room, something dropped down on Rachel's head and shoulder, making her shriek in disgust. She now had blue slime running down her. Becker tried really hard not to laugh at her, until a frog, the size of a football landed on his head. Rachel backed up into the wall, away from Becker and the creature. Becker threw the creature off him and shot it with his EMD.

"I despise frogs!" Rachel growled

"At least they don't bite." Becker shrugged. "They must be up another floor."

"Must be. Look at the stain." Rachel pointed upwards to the large dark blue stain up on the ceiling.

Becker looked up in disgust. "We better get rid of them quickly."

They headed upstairs to the top floor. They took a few steps before Rachel slid on a trail of slime that went from one room to another. Becker pulled her back to her feet carefully, so he didn't fall in the process. Becker headed to one room and Rachel went to the other, connect by the trail of slime. Becker nodded and they both opened the doors together. Rachel was faced by about a dozen frogs that she quickly disposed of in fear. It was also the same room as the anomaly. She turned to Becker for him to use the locking device, but he had gone. He had gone further into the room. She wearily headed into the room after hearing a clatter.

"RACHEL!"

She ran further into the room, coming face to face with a giant slug type creature. She froze, staring at it. It was as tall as her and it was only half standing. She snapped out of her trance and started shooting at it. The EMDs didn't seem to affect it. It spat at her. She managed to dodge most of the slime, but she was still covered. The slime had jammed her gun. She threw the EMD at the creature. It advanced further on her.

"Becker!" she called

But there was no sign of him. She was on her own. Then she spotted a fire extinguisher. Maybe she could freeze the slugs. She pointed the nozzle at the creature, spraying it with the foam at full blast. Once the creature had looked like it had frozen, she kicked it. The creature has smashed like glass, now in frozen pieces on the floor.

"Becker!" she shouted one more time to him.

She heard a loud bang, as if something or someone kicked something over. She headed towards the noise, keeping the nozzle of the extinguisher in front of her. She could hear loud squelching noises. It sounded disgusting. But it was the sucking noises that went through Rachel. She dreaded the thought of what could be further in the room. She grabbed another extinguisher off the wall in-case she needed it and clipped it to her belt. It weighed her down but it would be worth it. She reached a door leading to another room. It was open and twice as much slime was trickling out of it. She hesitated before entering the room. But what she saw made her charge in.

Becker was pinned to the floor by two slugs, sucking off his shoulder and thigh. He tried struggling with them, but they were too big for him. Rachel blasted them with the foam, both now turning to her. She was determined to get him out. One slug eventually frozen as the other kept trying to cover Rachel in more and more slime. She kicked one, smashing it, but then ran out of foam from both extinguishers. So she grabbed the sword from the suit of armor and sliced the slug's head off. It squirmed for a minute before falling still. Rachel sighed in relief before turning to Becker. She cursed under her breath and fell to her knees beside him. His face and neck were covered in a thick layer of slime. The creatures tried to suffocate him. She hoped there was enough foam to freeze it.

Luckily, there was.

She ripped it off, starting at his mouth and working her way down. Becker coughed and gulped down as much air as he could. Rachel rested her forehead on his collarbone, relieved that she got there in time. She helped him to sit up, still wheezing from the lack of air.

"You took your time!" he joked, his voice rough against his throat.

"You stay there and regain oxygen. Where's the locking device?" Rachel asked.

"There." Becker breathed, weakly pointing at the bag on the other side of the room.

She quickly gave him a soft kiss before getting up to lock the anomaly. She returned to find Becker trying to stand.

"Watch." She giggled as she prevented him from falling over. "Jess. Can we have someone to clean this place up?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked and Becker needs to see a medic." Rachel explained.

"They're on their way." Jess announced.

"Thanks Jess." Rachel smiled. She looped one of Becker's arms over her shoulders to help him walk. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I think they were more like leeches than slugs. Either way, it was a horrible feeling."

Rachel laughed as he shuddered against her. Becker winced at the sunlight when they managed to finally get out of the building. People looked disgusted at the two covered in blue slime from head to foot and one slightly limping. Tim approached the pair as Rachel and Becker sat on the steps.

"W-what?" he started but Rachel interrupted him.

"They've all been cleared or exterminated and there's a team coming to clear the mess they've made as I've got to get him to a hospital as he slipped in the slime and fell down the stairs."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the HUGE and MASSIVE gap in updating this<strong>

**my mind has been blown by other inspirations for other stories, I kind of forgot about this one**

**I can be dull sometimes**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 2.5**

Abby was standing at a desk, waiting for Connor to return so they could go home. Connor had phoned Phillip as soon as they got off the submarine. So Abby wasn't in a good mood at this point. Until she felt a pair of sticky arms around her waist, causing her to shriek, catching the attention of Jess and a few other scientists.

"Hi Abby!" Rachel giggled, letting go of Abby.

"What are you covered in?" Abby exclaimed, shivering in disgust.

"Slime from the creatures." Rachel smirked. "There were these slug leech things. One tried to suffocate Becker with the slime over his mouth."

"He's alright though, isn't he?" Abby asked, frowning in concern.

"He's fine." Rachel mumbled. "If I hadn't blasted him with a fire extinguisher then . . ."

"Hey." Abby squeezed Rachel's shoulder, temporarily forgetting the slime, wincing at the feel. But she ignored it. "You saved him again. What were the creatures?"

"Thermopadopolus by the sound of it." Connor butted in. "Suffocate then suck the blood out of their prey. They do it quite quickly too."

Abby glanced at Rachel, who was staring at Connor in worry. She was slightly shaking her head. Connor frowned at both women. He was sure he was missing something. He was just about to ask about it when Rachel smiled slightly.

"I'm going to see how Becker is."

She turned and headed up to the ARCs med bay, where Becker was being checked over. She found him complaining, sitting up in the bed with his arms folded across his chest. She smiled and shook her head before entering the room. Becker turned his attention to the door and smiled softly at Rachel. She turned to the medic, avoiding Becker's pout.

"Can he leave or not?"

The medic checked his notes for a minute before saying. "He can. Just watch his shoulder and make sure he doesn't open his wound again."

Becker was up faster than Rachel knew. The medic just rolled his eyes at the man. Rachel nodded to the medic, taking Becker's hand and they both walked out, hand in hand. Becker squeezed Rachel's hand playfully, making her giggle.

Becker sat on one of the dining room chairs; shirt discarded somewhere while Rachel rubbed the anti-bacterial cream onto his shoulder. She tried not to hurt him, but it had a small burn. Becker bit his tongue against it. He focused on Rachel's concentrated covered face as she gently ran her fingers, massaging his shoulder slightly. Once she had finished, she glanced up into his eyes. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in her. He moved a hand to the back of her neck to keep her there as their lips softly moved in sync with each other. Rachel carefully settled onto his lap.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked softly.

"Much, yeah." He mumbled in reply. "It was so weird. My life literally being sucked out of . . ."

Rachel put a finger to his lips, shutting him up. "It wasn't. You're still here."

"I know but. . ." Becker sighed. "I should've watched my back better."

Rachel took his head in her hands. "I was there. We've had each other's back since was started. One fails and the other picks up the pieces. Like the time I got bitten, a few days later, you save me from a bomb."

That made Becker smile. "You're right."

"What put you in this mood anyway?" Rachel asked.

He shrugged. "Probably seeing you come to my rescue yet again. Kind of made me doubt myself. Always does when someone gets hurt. I'm supposed to protect everyone."

"Becker. Would you shut up?" she demanded before reclaiming his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter<strong>

**don't know why**

**I just do**

**oh well**

**I put it here anyway for you all**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Again, I'm sorry for the super huge long wait for this. But to be honest with you, I completely forgot I had this still going. Like I say in all my updates recently, I hope to update these regularly or near enough to regularly. **

**But knowing me.**

**I'll forget**

**:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 3<strong>_

Matt, Becker and Abby headed up the stairs in the gallery to the top floor. As soon as they got to the top floor, they set off motion sensors, startling them all slightly.

"Motion sensors." Matt commented

They ignored the alarms and walked further down the corridor to the anomaly. But before they could lock it, the alarms blared loudly again. Becker spun around; his EMD raised but lowered it, sighing in frustration as they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh shut up!" Rachel shouted at the alarms. "Hey guys."

"Warn us next time." Becker mumbled.

"Sorry love." Rachel smiled. "By the way, have you seen the claw marks on the railings by any chance?"

That's when the alarms blared once again. They stood by the main sign, looking for what caused it to go off again. They looked around for any sign of an intruder, when suddenly, a raptor stalked towards them from behind the sign. It looked between the team-members, trying to decipher who to attack first. It glared more at Becker and Rachel, more than Abby and Matt. Matt noticed its actions.

"I think it likes you." Matt commented, smirking at Becker.

"It doesn't like me." Becker argued. "It's threatened by me. He's sensing that I'm the alpha male."

Rachel smirked and tried not to laugh loudly at Becker's ego. But, she noticed something different about the gleam in the raptor's eyes. It wasn't predatory. Rachel glanced at Abby, wanting confirmation on if she was right. Abby looked to her, nodding faintly. Abby held a hand out to Rachel, confusing the men either side of them. Rachel slowly handed her EMD to Abby before sprinting away from the raptor, with the raptor following her. It clicked loudly as it chased her.

"That's its mating call!" Abby shouted as they chased after the raptor and Rachel.

Rachel skidded and almost fell through the anomaly. She couldn't go through, not again, besides, Becker would kill her. Becker ran faster overtaking Abby and throwing his EMD to the floor, out of the way. He tackled Rachel to the floor, allowing the raptor to jump into the anomaly. The only problem was the position they had landed in. Rachel had turned to Becker before he tackled her, so she was on her back with Becker above her, a leg each side of his waist. They stared at each other, locked in a trance, until Abby quietly cleared her throat. Becker blinked and got to his feet, reaching down to help Rachel up.

"Alright?" Becker asked, keeping a hand on the small of her back.

"Just fine." She smiled. "Thanks."

Becker stood in front of the anomaly, ready for the raptor to run through with Matt chasing it. He heard a squeak and a clatter behind him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, turning to see Rachel with a relieved look on her face as she caught one of the artworks. She had gotten bored, so she decided to clean up the mess that the raptor had left. Becker carried on watching her in amusement. She had cut her own hair that morning, which he preferred now. She now had a full fringe and layers in her hair, which she kept tied up but some layers were short enough to stay out of the tie. Becker found it funny when they woke up and she looked like Cruella De Ville. Rachel felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to Becker, who then averted his gaze away from her. She smiled and turned back to clearing up. But she walked backwards into another piece of art, knocking it over.

"Who the hell turned out the sun?" she shrieked.

Becker turned back to her and laughed under his breath. She sat leaning against a small stand, her arms straight out. He walked over and crouched down, lifting the vase gently from her head. She smiled innocently up at his as he put the vase back on its stand. Then reached down to help her up yet again.

"Can't you stay out of trouble?" Becker asked.

"Don't think so." Rachel smiled innocently. "Besides, I have a strong soldier boy to look after me."

"Don't call me that." Becker glared

"Dad does." Rachel shrugged.

"I know." He sighed.

"You love me really" she giggled.

"Unfortunately." He smirked, teasing her.

She dropped her smile and glared at Becker. He smiled softly and leaned down to give her a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. She failed to stay angry with him and smiled instantly. A loud thump alerted the two, wandering back to the anomaly. They both frowned at the unconscious raptor on the floor and then looked at each other. Soon, Matt walked through, looking rather glum. Rachel guessed that something happened while he was on the other side. But just after that, Emily stumbled through, holding her side.

"I've been shot." She screamed worriedly.

She fell to the floor with Matt crouching down to check her. Rachel stood behind Matt, watching them both. Matt pulled the bullet out of her jacket, both laughing at the fact her outfit saved her. Rachel smirked at the smile that Emily gave Matt.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind, an arm around her neck and the barrel of a gun at her temple. Becker glared at the person, recognising the situation. Rachel swallowed, also thinking about the time with Ethan. Emily got to her feet with Matt.

"Put the gun down." The man whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel let the gun drop, placing both her hands around the man's arm, pulling it down slightly to regain some air.

"Henry." Emily called. "Don't do it."

"You will come back with me. Return home as my wife and help convict this criminal." Henry sneered.

"No." Emily replied confidently. "My home is here. Now let her go."

"Never." Henry spat. "What would the city think of me when I return with Captain Elsie?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't you just shoot me?"

"Rachel." Becker breathed. His hands were starting to shake in worry.

"If you bring me back alive, then I'll just escape again." Rachel grinned, pointing a finger up. Matt looked up to the motion sensors, understanding. "Bring me back dead. And I won't be a threat. You'll be hailed a hero."

She felt the barrel of the gun press further into her temple. Matt, Emily and Becker watched Henry smirk, an evil glint in his eye. Becker was itching to rip the man off Rachel. But he could risk an accidental shot. Rachel's calm and determined eyes caught his feared and angry ones, trust passing between the two.

Then Henry pulled the trigger.

Rachel smirked at the empty clicking sound. It rung out several times as Henry desperately tried to find a bullet. Instead, he threw Rachel to the ground by his side forcefully. He pulled one of Emily's knives out and held it above his head. He was about to finish the deed when the alarms blared loudly, scaring him.

"What is this place?" he exclaimed.

They hadn't noticed the raptor was waking up until it pounced on Henry. Becker shot at the creature three times before disabling, possibly killing it. Matt gripped onto Emily's shoulders, unfreezing her. Rachel lay on her back, using her elbows to keep herself up with one hand covering her mouth. Becker knelt down beside Henry, reaching to check his pulse.

"He's dead." Becker announced.

Becker stood and walked to Rachel, while Matt comforted Emily from the shock. Becker helped Rachel to her feet once more, with her wrapping her arms around him tightly. It was the first time she'd actually witnessed a death while on duty. Becker returned the hug briefly before she stood back, letting out a sigh and smiling.

"Did you know there were no bullets in the gun?" Matt asked.

"Oh there were bullets." Rachel smiled, worrying Becker even more. Rachel pulled the last hair clip out of her hair, holding it up for Matt to see. "I just jammed it with one of these. You learn odd tricks when you're a bandit."

Becker sighed in frustration. "Don't do that again."


End file.
